


Get In The Rocket

by imperialmadam



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Other, Riot POV, Riot in Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperialmadam/pseuds/imperialmadam
Summary: Unlike Venom, Riot has not fallen in love with his host. Definitely not. Riot POV. Oneshot.





	Get In The Rocket

They got a nasty surprise as they approached the launchpad. Venom was there, bonded to who could only be Eddie Brock.

 **“I told you we should have eaten Brock!”** Riot snarled. **“But you got squeamish!”**

“I thought Treece could handle him, but...,” Drake replied.

**“What made you think that? Brock broke his nose while he was bound to a chair!”**

“Clearly I was wrong and you were right. You can scold me all the way to Klyntar.”

**“I intend to!”**

It was partly Riot’s fault, he shouldn’t have cared so much about Drake’s delicate feelings. If he got worse he would turn into, well, Venom. The thought made him shudder.

“Must we kill Venom?” Drake asked. Riot knew why. While Drake didn’t care about the test subjects, his thoughts were full of guilt and sorrow over the deaths of the other symbiotes. He didn’t want even one more symbiote to die. It didn’t matter so much to Riot. While he would prefer to spare Venom if possible, there were millions more, far more obedient.

 **“One chance,”** said Riot **“That’s all he gets. One chance to come with us. He’ll take it, unless he has fallen in love with his host. Which isn’t unlikely, the stupid fool.”**

“So you haven’t? Fallen in love, that is.”

 **“Absolutely not!”** No, Riot was definitely not in love with his host. There was absolutely nothing about Carlton Drake that was attractive. Not his intelligence and ruthlessness, not his smooth skin and soft, dark hair that curled against his neck, not the way he smiled, and certainly not his large brown eyes that shone with wonder and admiration when they gazed at Riot...

No, Drake was not attractive at all.

And now Venom was approaching.

 **“Venom! Get in the rocket!”** Riot ordered. Maybe Venom would. Maybe he would see this was a fight he couldn’t possibly win. Maybe...

**“No! We won’t let you destroy this world!”**

_As I expected,_ Riot thought. _I’m sorry._ He felt Drake’s resignation.

**“Then DIE!”**

\-----

As Venom cut through the fuel tank with Riot’s own blade and the ship erupted in fire, Riot knew, with sickening clarity, that he had made a fatal mistake.

Through the roaring of the flames and the haze of pain, he heard a voice. “Riot, I - I love you.” Drake. Admitting it now because there would be no other chance. And if he got his heart broken, well, it wouldn’t be for very long.

**“You’re not a bad host, Carlton.”**

It was as close to ‘I love you’ as he would ever get.


End file.
